1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of composite label webs and to method of making same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,437 to Louis Fox dated Oct. 12, 1937 discloses a method of making composite label webs of the type having feed holes through each composite web between the side edges of the composite web. The marginal side edges of the label material are free of adhesive but the remainder of the label material is coated with the pressure sensitive adhesive. The wide composite web is slit into a pllurality of narrow composite label webs. The feed holes extend through the label material, the adhesive and supporting material web. In the type of composite web disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,437, it is also known to omit the adhesive in a longitudinally extending central zone through which the feed holes extend so that the punch and die sets which make the feed holes do not come into contact with adhesive. Accordingly, the labels of each narrow composite web are held to the supporting material web by two spaced longitudinally extending zones of adhesive. Once the labels are removed from the supporting material web and applied to merchandise, the labels are only held to the merchandise by the two spaced adhesive zones. In that there is no adhesive in the longitudinally extending central zone the holding forces between the label and the merchandise are less than in the label according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,437. In the type of composite web disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,437 it is also known to provide a thin zone of adhesive known in the art as a "wipe out" at the longitudinally extending central zone where the feed holes are made. By this arrangement the punch and die sets do not come into contact with as much adhesive as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,437, but the holding forces of the adhesive at the wipe out are extremely low.